


Enough

by CuriousThimble



Series: Anders and FemHawke Shorts [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Before Aveline leaves to return to Kirkwall, Hawke and Anders make a big commitment.





	Enough

“Hawke, are you  _ serious? _ ” Aveline asked, stunned.

 

“Absolutely,” Hawke said firmly, trying not to look nervous. “And I want to do it now, before you and Donnic leave.  _ Please, _ Aveline,” she added sincerely, “I need you here. You’re all the family I have left. I need you to stand for me.”

 

Aveline smiled, shaking her head. “Of course I will, Hawke. But are you sure you want to do this? The chantry  _ will _ hang you if...”

 

Hawke’s face took on an uncharacteristic softness. “Am I sure?” she asked in a soft voice, her eyes going to Anders talking nervously to Varric and Merrill. “Yes. I want to spend my whole life with him, not matter how short it may be.”

 

Aveline shook her head again and sighed. “All right, but I’m not standing up there in filthy clothes. Donnic and I will polish our armor and we’ll see if we can’t find you something to wear.”

 

Hawke threw her arms around Aveline, squeezing her tight. “Thank you, Aveline.”

 

“Don’t thank me.  _ You’re _ the one marrying a fugitive.”

 

*

 

“Merrill can you help me?”

 

Merrill looked up from the cooking pot at Hawke’s approach. “If I can. What do you need?”

 

Hawke squats down beside her, showing her to Two slender braids of Anders’ hair. “I was hoping to make a bracelet or something for the ceremony, but i seem to be all thumbs.”

 

Merrill picked up a braid and studied it. “This is his hair,” she said softly. “Yes, I can help you. Let me get some of yours, too.”

 

Hawke sat patiently while Merrill cut the longest lock of hair she can find from the back of her head. “You have an idea, I assume?”

 

“Watch dinner, I’ll be back.”

 

Varric walked up, looking upset as Merrill wandered into the surrounding woods. “Not too far, Daisy,” he warned. When they were alone, he glowered at Hawke. “You want to explain this?”

 

Hawke shrugged and stirred the pot. “I thought Anders would have said it all by now.”

 

“You want to marry him?” he asked disbelievingly. “Hawke, he blew up the chantry. Murdered the Grand Cleric and a host of other people. He’s probably responsible for the whole uprising in Kirkwall.”   
  
“And now we’re all fugitives on the run,” Hawke finished. “Varric, it’s been weeks, and Aveline is going back to Kirkwall. If I were going to leave him, I’d have done it already.”

 

The dwarf sighed, giving way to a grin. “You really do love him.”

 

“Yes, I really do,” she agreed softly. “What did you do, Merrill?” she asked, seeing her return.

 

Merrill sat beside her, showing her two wooden rings made of dark and light wood twisted together. “The Keeper made these,” she explained, handing them to her. “The hair is twisted together, and encased in the wood.”

 

“So our hair really is braided inside?” Hawke asked in awe.

 

Merrill nodded. “The wood just covers it. If you were to smash it- and please don’t,” she added with a giggle, “the hair would be there.”

 

Hawke’s eyes burn with tears, and she hugged her friend. “Thank you, Merrill,” she sniffed. “This is perfect.”

 

“Andraste’s tits,” Varric grumbled. “I’m really going to have to marry you two idiots, aren’t I?”

 

“If you don’t mind,” Anders said, approaching with Donnic. For the first time in a long time, he looked happy, the fear and anxiety that had plagued him relieved for a moment. He had managed to clean and add a few feathers to his coat, making the deep green and black look less travel worn. He smiled down at Hawke, brushing his knuckles affectionately against her cheek in greeting. “Is everything ready?”

 

“She’s not,” Aveline said behind them. “Hawke. My tent. Now.”

 

“Oh me too!” Merrill chirped, leaping to her feet. “I’m coming too!”

 

Hawke followed them to the tent, curious. “Aveline, there really isn’t any reason to- oh,” she said softly, seeing what her friends had been up to. 

 

Aveline gave her an embarrassed smile and pushed her toward the cot. “I found it when I did laundry last,” she explained, watching Hawke pick up the green dress.

 

Hawke’s eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her friend. “Aveline, you’re such a liar,” she laughed. “This is Anders’ old coat. I’ve been carrying it with me since we left. I can’t believe you made it into a dress!”

 

“It wasn’t easy,” Aveline said with a sigh, and held up her fingers to show numerous dark pinpricks. “Be thankful Donnic sews better than I do.” 

 

Merrill laughed and started tugging on Hawke’s coat. “Come on, let’s get you into it. Donnic, Aveline, and I were up all night working on it.”

 

*

 

“Dearly beloved criminals,” Varric said, causing a small laugh to run through the group. “We gather here tonight to join these two fugitives in unlawful and extremely unholy matrimony. And dinner smells nice, so let’s get to it, shall we? Hawke, you have something to say?”

 

Hawke nodded and looked up at Anders, squeezing his hands. “You told me this will end in disaster- and boy were you right,” she laughed, “but I’d rather have a disaster with you than a perfect life with anyone else. I don’t care where we’re going, so long as I’m walking with you.”

 

Varric sniffled, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. “That was sweet, Waffles,” he said, wiping his eyes. “Now you put the ring on his finger. Not that one,” he scolds with a chuckle. “The other one. Andraste’s ass. Blondie, are you going to do better?”

 

Anders nodded and took a deep breath. “This love...it’s the only grace I have ever known,” he said softly, sliding the wooden ring on her finger. “You’re the only thing I have any faith in. I’m not worthy of the love you give me, but I will die trying.”

 

Varric was quiet a moment, struggling against emotion. Finally he just blows his nose and gets on with it, emotion and all. “Do you, smuggler, take this unholy apostate as your husband?”

 

Hawke smiled up at Anders, her hands in his. “I do.”

 

“Are you sure?” Varric asked. “This is the moment if you’re going to run, Hawke.”

 

Hawke stared at her lover, seeing the same question in Anders’ eyes. “Yes. I’m sure.”

 

Anders let out of relieved breath, smiled brightly, and looked over at Varric. “I wasn’t sure there for a moment,” he admitted to the amusement of everyone. “Go on.”

 

“Do you, apostate, take this unlawful smuggler as your wife?”

 

“I do.”

 

Varric raises his brows and looks from one to other. “Are  _ you  _ sure?” he asked. “This one’s pretty crazy, and she’s going to get you in a lot more trouble than you’d get into alone.”

 

“I’m sure.”

  
Varric shrugged. “All right. By the power given to me by these two idiots, and in front of all our fugitive friends, Bianca and I pronounce you married  _ enough. _ ”


End file.
